Some Christmas Solangelo
by SlittingCornorSmores
Summary: Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Will decorate Nico's cabin for Christmas. Solangelo goes down. (Crap summary, I know, BUT THE STORY IS BETTER I SWEAR ;))


**IT'S CURRENTLY FOUR THIRTY AM ON CHRISTMAS DAY. BE GRATEFUL.**

Nico trudged through the layer of snow that covered Camp Half-Blood. For whatever reason, the gods didn't make it too cold this year, so Nico was able to see the dead grass everywhere he stepped. It was Christmas Eve, and most of the campers weren't there. Nico had been bored all day, wandering around the camp doing nothing. Now he was headed to his cabin, the Hades cabin, to continue doing absolutely nothing.

"No one told me how boring it was being a year-round camper..." Nico grumbled to himself as he approached his familiar obsidian cabin.

But there was a surprise for him as he opened the door. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, NICO!" screamed five voices that Nico immediately recognized. The voices of Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, and (oh gods) Will. They had all popped out from behind the beds, throwing red and green confetti and cheering. Nico stared at his five friends, and was amazed as he looked around the Hades cabin, which was now completely decorated. Rainbow Christmas lights were strung all over the walls, there was a small pot in the corner with a dead branch in it and a sign that said "CHRISTMAS TREE!", and a mistletoe simply hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The only strange thing was the strong smell of burnt cookies that filled the air.

Again, Nico turned to his friends, who seemed to be anxiously waiting a response from him. He shook his head, a small smile threatening the corners of his mouth. "I can't believe you guys..." Nico muttered.

"Do you like it? You better like it; we didn't do all this for nothing," Jason smirked.

"Yeah! I really like it! Seriously, thanks. But why did you do it?"

"Weeeeelll," said Percy. "We all got together and decided to come to camp to see you for the holidays. When we arrived, we couldn't find you, so we were bored and decided that we should decorate your cabin."

"Wow," Nico said softly. Then he pointed in the direction of the pot with the dead branch sticking out of it. "What's that about?"

"Oh, we didn't have a Christmas tree, so we sent Jason out to fly around and find a stick or somethin'," Leo snickered. "So if you saw a weird bird or anything, that was Jason."

Jason rolled his eyes. Well that explains the fat blonde bird, then.

Nico nodded slowly, grinning now, "Alright, so why does it smell like burnt garbage?"

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Leo sputtered out. "WE TRIED TO MAKE CHRISTMAS COOKIES-"

"YOU tried to make Christmas cookies," Jason interrupted.

"And then he burnt them!" Frank piped up.

Will laughed, "Yeah, you need to tone it down with the fire next time, Leo."

"Aww, guys! Shut up!" Leo glared at them.

Nico chuckled at all this, "It's ok." He looked around the room once again, then walked closer to the center so he could take it all in. When he was in the center of the cabin, he noted that all of his friends but Will were whispering and giggling to each other, like a bunch of teenage girls. Suddenly, Percy grabbed on to Will's shoulders from behind and pushed him to the center of the room with Nico. Keeping one hand on Will's shoulder, Percy moved his other hand to Nico's shoulder and with that, he pushed them closer together. Sticking his face in between them, he pointed at the ceiling and whispered a single word under his breath. "Kisssss..."

Will and Nico looked up at the same time, immediate anxiety rushing through them both as their eyes landed on the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. The two boys faced each other, red pigmenting their faces as Leo, Percy, Jason and Frank all started softly chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"You know what," Nico thought to himself. "This might be my only chance. I have to. Three, two, one, NOW." Then, grabbing Will by the shoulders, he quickly pulled him into a kiss, immediately pulling back the second he felt their lips touch. Nico could feel his face burning even more then it already had been. He didn't want to look at Will, but he eventually did when Will gripped his waist with more force than he could ever expect and pulled him in for another, much better kiss. Nico's heart began beating faster, his hands, which were now latched around Will's neck, sweated, goosebumps crawled up his arms and he felt like he would faint. It seemed like the kiss lasted for hours, though in reality it was only seconds. The boys finally pulled away, letting go of each other, both blushing hard. When they turned back to their friends, Jason and Frank were cheering, and Percy and Leo were high-fiving each other.

Now, Nico couldn't help but smile.

 **aaand that was a Christmas fic. Tell me what you thought in a review! Love ya humans.**


End file.
